


no regrets

by robs



Series: slytherins' tales [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Introspection, Memories, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Polyamory, Post-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: È raro che Pansy si svegli per prima, e ancora più raro che si metta a perdere tempo pensando a un passato che sembra così lontano, ma quando la giovane donna apre gli occhi scopre che i suoi due partner sono ancora beatamente addormentati dall'altro lato del letto e che i suoi pensieri sono fissi su quella che durante la fine della sua infanzia e l'inizio della adolescenza era la sua migliore amica.





	no regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata ad alcuni prompt della challenge pasquale [Uova di Prompt](http://bestiedigitali.livejournal.com/3235.html), ormai conclusa e a cui ho finito per non partecipare attivamente, elencati nelle note finali.

È raro che Pansy si svegli per prima, e ancora più raro che si metta a perdere tempo pensando a un passato che sembra così lontano, ma quando la giovane donna apre gli occhi scopre che i suoi due partner sono ancora beatamente addormentati dall'altro lato del letto e che i suoi pensieri sono fissi su quella che durante la fine della sua infanzia e l'inizio della adolescenza era la sua migliore amica.

Non ha più contatti con Daphne dalla fine della guerra, da quando gli studenti di Hogwarts rimasti indenni durante l'ultima battaglia erano saliti sul treno che avrebbe riportato tutti a Londra: il viaggio era stato silenzioso, le menti di tutti che riproponevano senza sosta gli orrori e le atrocità visti e vissuti durante l'anno scolastico e le ultime ore, e l'atmosfera nello scompartimento in cui si trovavano le due ragazze, insieme alla sorella minore di Daphne, non era differente da quella di tutti gli altri. Era forse perfino più tesa, anzi, satura dell'incertezza che Pansy provava per il futuro dopo il suo tentativo disperato di salvare i suoi amici in Sala Grande gridando di consegnare Potter a Voldemort e ai suoi Mangiamorte, e la decisione più o meno consapevole di Daphne di non rivolgerle la parola da quando erano state condotte nelle Segrete insieme alla maggior parte dei Serpeverde.

Non sono ricordi felici, e per qualche motivo Pansy si sente malinconica al punto di non tentare neanche di rinchiuderli in un angolo della sua mente come fa di solito. Si alza in silenzio dal letto, invece, avendo cura di non svegliare Theo e Draco che hanno senza dubbio bisogno di dormire ancora a lungo, e dopo essersi coperta con la vestaglia di lana morbida che le è stata regalata dai suoi partner (dopo le sue infinite lamentele sull'umidità mattutina e serale della loro villa in campagna) esce dalla camera padronale per dirigersi in cucina. È quasi comico come la sua vita sia cambiata da quando ancora viveva con i suoi genitori, che la dovevano trascinare nelle cucine dopo minacce varie per imparare a comportarsi come una donna degna di un marito di alta società, pensa mentre scalda con un colpo di bacchetta l'acqua nella teiera per prepararsi una bevanda bollente da portare con sé in veranda: la cucina è il suo piccolo regno, adesso, e non è difficile trovarla intenta a preparare ricette intricate per il puro piacere di riuscire a creare pasti e dolci deliziosi per lei e la sua famiglia. Draco e Theo erano preoccupati che in qualche modo stesse regredendo alla perfetta mogliettina Purosangue quando l'avevano scoperta la prima volta a cucinare per loro, ed erano state necessarie diverse rassicurazioni per far capire loro che era solamente un suo sfizio quasi egoista e non un ritorno alle sue sgradevoli origini.

Con la sua tazza di tè caldo pronta e stretta tra le mani, Pansy si Materializza nella veranda che dà sul giardino della villa, che Theo ha arredato con un divano abbastanza grande per tutti e tre e numerosi cuscini decorativi ma disgustosamente comodi, e appoggia i gomiti sulla ringhiera: trascorre lunghi minuti a osservare il cielo che ha appena cominciato a schiarirsi, i colori intensi dell'alba che annunciano l'inizio di una nuova giornata, e i suoi pensieri tornano a soffermarsi su Daphne.

È probabile, riflette ora che ha avuto un po' di tempo per svegliarsi, che stia pensando a lei dopo anni di silenzio da entrambe le parti perché la sera prima ha letto sul Profeta del suo fidanzamento con un Purosangue statunitense: la famiglia Greengrass non ha mai fatto nulla in piccolo, e l'annuncio delle future nozze della loro primogenita era stampato su un'intera pagina e accompagnato da un'enorme fotografia che ritraeva entrambe le famiglie, al centro della quale la sua vecchia amica sorrideva con orgoglio al braccio del suo futuro sposo, mostrando l'anello che portava al dito con Astoria che la guardava quasi invidiosa al suo fianco. Damigella d'onore, probabilmente, e Pansy aveva sentito una stretta al cuore all'idea che quel ruolo sarebbe stato di certo affidato a lei se le cose fossero andate in modo diverso.

Non cambierebbe la sua decisione di accettare la proposta di Draco se potesse tornare indietro nel tempo, non rinuncerebbe alla vita che ha costruito con lui e Theo sotto gli occhi sdegnati e scandalizzati dei loro genitori e della stragrande maggioranza del Mondo Magico, ma forse tenterebbe di diminuire i problemi che la loro scelta ha causato ad Astoria e alla sua intera famiglia, proverebbe a rappezzare il suo rapporto con Daphne.

Ci sono pagine e pagine nei suoi diari segreti di quando frequentavano Hogwarts pieni di note sulle future nozze di entrambe, piani di celebrare insieme quello che consideravano ingenuamente il giorno più importante delle loro vite, programmato nei minimi dettagli; erano ancora bambine all'epoca, e Pansy non riesce a trattenere una risata al ricordo, perché lei e Daphne naturalmente avevano deciso di sposare rispettivamente Draco e Theo, illuse di avere voce in capitolo sui rispettivi futuri. Alla fine, invece, la mano di Pansy era stata offerta a Blaise Zabini come ultima spiaggia, e la famiglia Malfoy aveva deciso di unire il proprio nome a quello dei Greengrass con le nozze del figlio e Astoria; il fidanzamento era stato spezzato a sorpresa da Draco stesso pochi giorni più tardi del suo annuncio, e Pansy aveva fatto lo stesso dopo essersi resa conto che prometterla in sposa all'unico Serpeverde con cui non era mai andata d'accordo non era stata una coincidenza ma un'ultima punizione per la sua apparente ribellione nei confronti delle tradizioni della propria famiglia.

Oh, l'ironia la fa ancora ridere: è stata proprio quella loro decisione a portarla a ribellarsi, finalmente, e a ridere in faccia alle loro tradizioni scegliendo di convivere con due maghi senza sposarne uno. Ha rinunciato alla sua eredità, così facendo, ma quella di vivere insieme a Draco e Theo è senza dubbio la decisione migliore che abbia mai preso.

E non solo perché tra loro tre è nato l'amore, sbocciato senza che nemmeno se ne accorgessero dall'amicizia che li ha uniti fin da quando erano in fasce, ma anche perché se non avesse scelto di voltare le spalle ai suoi genitori non avrebbe mai potuto crescere davvero come donna, come persona, non avrebbe mai avuto un briciolo di indipendenza.

Le braccia familiari di Theo si stringono intorno alla sua vita, facendola sobbalzare per la sorpresa, e Pansy si rende conto solo in quel momento di aver trascorso in veranda abbastanza tempo da finire il suo tè senza accorgersene e da dare al sole la possibilità di alzarsi pienamente in cielo.

"Va tutto bene?" mormora l'uomo, il volto premuto contro i suoi capelli, e la donna si volta versi di lui dopo aver fatto tornare in cucina la tazza vuota, posando le mani sulle sue spalle e annuendo. Lo bacia sulle labbra per rassicurarlo, abituata alla preoccupazione che entrambi i suoi partner mostrano quando in qualche modo modifica la sua routine (fa lo stesso con loro, a onor del vero), e sorride quando si allontana il tanto necessario a guardarlo negli occhi.

"L'annuncio del fidanzamento di Daphne mi ha fatto ricordare di quando abbiamo cominciato a convivere," gli dice con un sorriso, accarezzandogli il collo con affetto. "Mi sono solo fatta un viaggetto mentale, è tutto perfetto."

Onestamente, come potrebbe anche solo considerare l'idea di cambiare la sua decisione, quando gli occhi di Theo si illuminano in questo modo quando parla del piccolo e all'apparenza insignificante seme che ha fatto germogliare la loro storia? O quando quelli di Draco fanno lo stesso, quando li raggiunge a sua volta in veranda e li trova ancora abbracciati?

Non potrebbe mai rinunciare a tutto questo, neanche per riavere al suo fianco quella che da ragazzina era la sua migliore amica. Si farà bastare il braccialetto gemello a quello di Daphne che custodisce con cura e affetto in uno dei suoi portagioie, quando in futuro sentirà di nuovo la sua mancanza.

**Author's Note:**

> UOVO INTROSPETTIVO » I suoi occhi + Ritratto di famiglia + Veranda + Portagioie + Alba + Ricordi di un'amicizia scemata + Diario segreto + Viaggio mentale


End file.
